


Do You Still Love Me?

by transspock



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Developing Relationship, M/M, T'hy'la, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transspock/pseuds/transspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally going to be TOS instead of AOS. I don't know why I changed it. You could probably read this as TOS if you wanted. Just ignore in chapter 1 where his blue shirt matches his eyes.</p>
<p>I have it rated teen and up right now but that could change later on. I'm not sure yet.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Do You Still Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be TOS instead of AOS. I don't know why I changed it. You could probably read this as TOS if you wanted. Just ignore in chapter 1 where his blue shirt matches his eyes.
> 
> I have it rated teen and up right now but that could change later on. I'm not sure yet.

Jim kept a secret from everyone. That is, everyone except Bones. Bones was his closest friend. He could trust him with anything and everything including things Jim didn’t really want anyone knowing. So when he finally got the guts to ask Spock out on a date, he was a little worried. He wanted to be more than friends with Spock, that was for sure, and he knew that meant having to tell Spock at some point.

That’s definitely not a conversation Jim likes to have. He hates having to think about his past. About whom he used to be. But, if he wanted things to work out, he was going to have to tell Spock. There’s no doubt the relationship would get intimate and it would be best to tell Spock rather than him figuring it out on his own.

“It’s okay, Jim. Everything’s going to be fine.” Jim said to himself as he looked into the mirror. He was getting ready for his date with Spock and had just put on a nice blue button-down shirt and black dress pants along with some black dress shoes. He had never been this nervous before when doing something with Spock. He’s hung out with Spock after shift a lot but this time it felt really different.

Jim looked at himself one last time in the mirror, took a deep breath, and walked out of his quarters over to Spock’s.

“Keep it together.” He whispered and knocked on Spock’s door.

“Come.” Spock said and the door swished open.

Jim stepped in, “You ready to go?”

“I am.” Spock said as he looked himself over in the mirror. Spock wore all black like he always did off duty. Jim didn’t understand why Spock would always wear black, but he didn’t care. He liked it. Spock looked good in black. Hell, he looked good in anything.

“You, uh, you look great.” Jim blushed.

Spock turned around and looked at Jim up and down. “As do you. Your shirt goes well with your eyes.”

Jim smiled. “Thanks.”

They made their way out of Spock’s quarters and down to the transporter room. Spock had chosen a restaurant down on the planet for them to go to for their date.

Bones went unrecognized when they walked into the transporter room. He walked over to Jim on the transporter pad and smiled. “You look great, Jim.”

Jim smiled back. “Thanks, Bones.”

Bones turned his head towards Spock. “You look great too, hobgoblin.”

Jim sighed, “Bones..”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Spock responded with the nod of his head.

Bones slapped Jim on the shoulder and laughed. “Ah come on, you know I’m never going to stop calling him that, right? Anyway, you two ready to go?”

Jim and Spock both nodded their heads.

Bones stepped back. “Alrighty then. Energize.”

Bones watched as Jim and Spock dematerialized.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are going to be short. I'm pretty busy with school right now. I just write when inspiration hits. I'll be updating when I can.


End file.
